


All I Wanted Was for You to Be Happy

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Idol Kim Namjoon | RM, Sad Kim Namjoon | RM, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by Anonymouscan you do number 38 with Namjoon?#38 “All I wanted was for you to be happy.”Sure thing love! 😘Originally posted to tumblr on 12/06/2018
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 8





	All I Wanted Was for You to Be Happy

You hadn’t seen Namjoon in weeks. He was prepping for a new comeback and had no time to himself, let alone his girlfriend. You understood this is what came with dating a world-famous idol. It was something you had no control over. Still, you missed him.

Late at night as you tossed and turned, an idea popped in your head. He hand no time to come to you so what if you came to him? You could bring him homemade food and maybe even hang around while he worked. Anything to see him.

The next morning you got to work, getting ready and whipping up his favorite meal of yours. It was 2 o’clock by the time you were heading over to his studio. You were a bit nervous, blood rushing through your heart at the thought of seeing him.

You knocked on his door and heard a raspy “yeah?” from within. The studio was dark, save for the light from his computer. Namjoon was still turned away from you, the screen outlining his figure. He took a sip from his coffee as you put your bags down.

“Namjoon,” you said. His shoulder’s stiffened and he turned around. He flicked on the light with a controller. The look on his face was not what you expected. Instead of happiness it was shock…almost horror. Your smile fell a bit at his face.

“Y/N…”, he said. 

“Is something the matter?” you asked directly.

“Well..” Namjoon’s fiddled with his hands to disguise how they shook. Still you noticed, your heart sinking into your stomach.

“We need to talk,” he said.

“About what?”

“Us.” You felt the blood drain from your face. Your limbs felt cold. “I think…we should breakup.”

“Why? What brought this on?” You tried to swallow the lump in your throat. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.

“It’s just that our lives are so different.” He stood up and you took a step back. Pain flashed across his face too quickly for you to see. You looked down and nodded your head. Words died on your tongue. Fighting back tears you grabbed your bag and exited the studio.

…

A week later you emerged from your room. You had built a depression nest within a matter of hours of the breakup. Namjoon had asked to grab his things from your apartment. You asked for yours in return. You had his things packed into a bag near the front door. Just imagining his face sent a surge of pain through your heart.

There was a knock on the door and you swallowed your nerves. You opened the door to a disheveled Namjoon. His eyes were dark and sunken, hair hastily tucked under a beanie, clothes wrinkled and askew. The two of you looked at each other, looking at everything that had changed.

“Hey,” he said lowly. You stepped aside wordlessly to let him in. He set the bag of your belongings down while you grabbed his and gave it to him. As you avoided his gaze you finally spoke.

“Why? Was it really because our lives are too different?” Your voice came out raspy. You looked up to find Namjoon crying silently. His lip quivered as he tried to hold it together.

“I wasn’t able to be there with you enough. You deserve someone who can give you more time. All I wanted was for you to be happy.” He sniffled, watery eyes looking into yours. Tears blurred your vision.

“But I’m not happy without you,” you confessed. Namjoon let out a sob as he grabbed you and held you tight. 

“Neither am I,” he said.


End file.
